Lady in Silver
by Phillippa of the Phoenix
Summary: Recipe: One besotted Prince, one lovesick Lady and one Marriage Ball. Sprinkle in liberal amount of Letterwriting while stirring, bake until light brown with Happily Ever After.


Lady in Silver: A Cinderella Story in Letters  
  
¤¤¤¤¤ Phillippa here ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Another Cinderella story? Yep, can't help myself, I'm in love with Cinderella. It's a one-shot, as you'll probably be able to tell when you finish it. Enjoy and PLEASE review.

Lady Rosamund,  
I write this for no small reason. I long for the answer to my question. My father's wrath burns against me. "Eldred, you must chose a lady!" He tells me. "I shall be pushed to hold a wedding ball, as your mother wishes, if you do not!" I fear to tell him of you, though I fear your rejection most of all. For if I tell him of you and you say nay to my proposal, what shall I tell him then? Bigger would be my pain in losing you, my love, than anything. My heart would wrench itself into two lest you say, "I love you." Then, oh, then I and my heart will rejoice!  
Prince Eldred  
  
Prince Eldred,  
What will I say to such a letter? What has been keeping my response? You may wonder these things, but, alas, there is not an answer. Do not send me any more letters, please, for I cannot reply.  
Lady Rosamund  
  
Lady Rosamund,  
How can you say such things? Have you forgotten the night in the garden?  
Prince Eldred  
  
Eldred,  
I have told you once to stop. I have not forgotten the garden. I have not anything to say to you! Please, stop!  
Rosamund  
  
Rosamund,  
Nothing to say! When before your heart gushed lovely words and poetry! When before the only way I could stop you is to cover your lips- oh, your sweet lips- with mine! Nothing to say!  
Eldred  
  
El,  
Oh, please, do not remind me of the garden anymore! Please, hold this wedding ball so another lady will catch your eye.  
Rosa  
  
Rosa,  
Another lady! My heart is broken for you to suggest such a thing! Did not I promise to be faithful to you always?  
El  
  
El,  
If that is what keeps you, I release you from the vow you made in the garden. You are now free to chose from all the princesses in the continent, nay, in the world. I am sure any and all of them would be glad to become your wife.  
Rosa  
  
Oh, Rosa,  
I could never care for any princess, indeed, any lady but you. Cannot you see that this is true? Perhaps any princess would marry me, but you will not, and so I cannot marry.  
El  
  
El,  
How long will you torment a poor girl's soul? I tell you, be gone, and yet you are still here beside me! Marry! and leave me be!  
Rosa  
  
Well, Lady Rosamund,  
For you I will do anything- even die. So, I told my father to go ahead with the wedding ball. I will marry the one least like you so I will think of you the least. From now on, you will never hear of me, see me, or meet me more than any other lady of the court. I will never forget you, though I will try hard.  
Farewell, my love,  
Prince Eldred  
  
By Royal Proclamation of King Eldred the XI, there shall be a royal ball on Tuesday, the 8th, at dusk, in the castle, all single maidens are invited and expected to wear a mask.  
  
Dearest Ermantrude,  
Would you mind sewing me a dress for the up-coming ball? Make it silver, with fringed sleeves, a low-neckline and embroidery on the bodice. You know my measurements, I believe.  
Rosamund  
  
Dearest Rosamund,  
You know you need only ask! I will have it ready by the sixth.  
Ermantrude  
  
Lady Rosamund is responsible for one pair of glass slippers, one silver brooch, one silver tiara, and one decorated mask, belonging to Lady Mercedes and Lady Gisele, due back at the end of the ball.  
We who sign below all agree to this statement.  
Lady Rosamund  
Lady Mercedes  
Lady Gisele  
  
My Brother Eneas,  
Would you mind letting me borrow your best crown? Mine is gone for polishing, and will not be back until the eighth.  
Your Brother Eldred  
  
Father,  
You have a bit of cheese in your beard.  
Eldred  
  
_Son, Are you not going to dance? It is your ball!_  
Who is there to dance with?  
_What about that lady with the green hat?_  
Lady! She is just a child!  
_As are you. Very well, I see you looking at that lady in the silver dress often enough. What about her?  
_The only reason I look at her is she looks familiar and she looks at me.  
_Then, go, dance and maybe she will be someone you know. And stop looking like that.  
_Looking like what?  
_Like I'm the grim reaper. I command you! Go! Dance with her!_  
  
Dear Lady in Silver,  
I am sorry if I alarmed you! Though I am sure you are accustomed to have young men stare at you, I suppose my royalty has scared you off! Please, meet me in the garden where I can be away from all of this. And do not be scared I will ask you to marry me, for although this is a wedding ball, my heart belongs to someone who does not wish to be my bride.  
Prince Eldred, your humble dancing partner  
  
My Dearest Ermantrude,  
You are alarmed, I know, because I have been gone for two weeks. Please, listen to what I say to explain myself. I all ready knew the prince quite intimately, for he met me at the fair once. It is a silly and long story indeed, but it ended with me in the prince's arms. He courted me all last year, and we were both in love in a matter of days. When he proposed, I realized I could not marry him. I was just a lady, and he was a prince! So, he held the wedding ball. I went, still lovesick for him. I gazed at him lovingly and longingly from my spot in the crowd and was shocked when he asked me to dance. While we were dancing, he was talking merrily of all the things that had gone wrong that morning. I wanted to tell him it was me so badly. So I ran. I ran to the courtyard and hid. One of the servants found me and gave me a note from the prince. He asked me to meet him in the garden. The garden! Oh! what a castle of memories! When he got there, we talked. Then I couldn't stand it anymore; I told him. He was looking around, speaking of me and the garden, when I whisked off my mask and kissed him. He was quite amazed. When he realized it was me, he proposed again and I said yes. For who can say 'no' to a man twice? Certainly not your oldest and dearest companion, oh, Ermantrude. We are to be married in two months. I am all joy and happiness, dearest companion. I am enclosing the things I borrowed from Mercedes and Gisele. Tell them thank you. I am planning on visiting you next week, so that's who it is if a royal carriage pulls up in front of your house.  
Lady, soon to be Princess, Rosamund  
  
Hope you like it!  
¤¤¤¤¤ Phillippa of the Phoenix ¤¤¤¤¤  
  
review review review review review review 


End file.
